


Vampire Woo

by Niina_rox



Series: ~WooBin~ [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, fantasy-ish, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is okay xDIt's all I could think of *hides away.*
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: ~WooBin~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831588
Kudos: 11





	Vampire Woo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay xD  
> It's all I could think of *hides away.*

Subin had always been fascinated by everything supernatural, but he was really interested in vampires. Of course, he’d never met one, or seen one. But that didn’t stop him from trying to find them, that’s how he ended up walking through the forest on the edge of town. With a torch in one hand and, his phone in the other. It just so happened to be cold out, so much so he could see his breath. Subin did his best to be careful, not to run into anyone else. When it was almost midnight, he was close to giving up.

That is until he heard footsteps, causing him to freeze. Doing his best to look around, he failed to notice where they were. Until he was pushed against a tree, that’s when he noticed him. Subin was speechless, there was just enough light shining on his face. “Tell me young one, why are you in the forest all alone.” It falls quiet he’s unable to find his voice, “you never know who you might run into.” He moves in close enough, to look like he’s going to whisper. He’s aware of the other’s heartbeat. “Have you ever wondered, what it would be like to be bitten by a vampire.” 

It’s now that Subin’s fully aware of what’s happening, he manages to say; “yes,” part of him wishes it would happen. He feels the strangers nose touch his neck, he inhales “you smell sweet.” Subin is thankful that it’s dark, and the other can’t see him blushing. He relaxes a little when he pulls back, “I’m curious what’s your name.” He wasn’t expecting that “S-Subin,” it falls quiet he receives a bit of laughter. “I’m Seungwoo,” he gently grabs hold of his face.  “You’re pretty cute for a human,” of course, he has no idea what to say to that. 

Seungwoo places a kiss on his cheek, “see you round Subin.” He ends up falling to the ground, after his knees buckle. Reality hits him like a truck, as he begins to shake a little. Once he calms down he looks at his phone, it points out that it’s almost quarter past twelve. With a deep breath he’s back on his feet, and slowly making his way home. It’s safe to say he finally got his wish, the only downside is his torch dies. Just as he makes it out.  So, the only light now, is the streetlights. 

The next day.

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me you met a vampire.” Subin can’t tell if his best friend believes him or not, “yes, I am” it falls quiet for a few minutes. “I don’t believe you” Subin places his head on the table, “of course, you don’t.” Chan continues eating “I need proof,” he sighs “and I don’t have any so you’ll, just have to take my word for it.” Chan laughed a little “why should I,” naturally, Subin gives up. There’s no way to convince him, a moment later he sits normally. “It’s fine don’t believe me” he’d never admit, how Seungwoo made him feel.

He’ll keep that to himself.

A few weeks later.

For the first time in his life, Subin was stuck thinking about someone. Who just happened to be a vampire, he can’t stop thinking about how mysterious Seungwoo is.He also can’t help but, wonder if he’ll see him again. When he’s not busy he goes wandering around, trying to see if he can find him. But he’s had no luck so far, of course, Chan thinks he’s crazy.

_Subin had ventured into the forest again, it was a quiet Friday. Not only was it cold but, it was also a little foggy. It isn’t long before he’s startled by, the sound of someone following him. Before he has a chance to turn around, he hears “I’m glad you came back Subin.” A shiver goes down his spine, Seungwoo pulls him close. Subin was close to admitting what he wanted, his heartbeat increases a little. As Seungwoo pretends to bite his neck, he can’t see the smirk on his face. “I can tell you want this,” it falls quiet then._

_“More than anything” a few moments pass, then Seungwoo turns him around. “Then I guess we should do something about it,” Subin doesn’t have much time to react. It isn’t long before they’re at Seungwoo’s place, he’s pushed against the wall. They share a moment before, he’s kissed. Subin can’t believe this is happening, things quickly progress._

Subin is startled awake, he’s not used to dreams like that. He glances at the alarm clock on his bedside table, _10:25,_ instead of trying to go back to sleep. He decides to wander around town, in hopes of finding someone.  It’s a bit creepy as he moves around the streets, since there’s a bit of fog in the air. It makes it hard to see in some areas, but it doesn’t deter Subin one bit. He keeps moving in the end, he stops at the river in the middle of town. It has an eerie vibe to it, he decides to sit in a secluded spot. 

And decided to enjoy this moment, he was close to heading home. Until he heard “you are certainly unique Subin,” of course, he was a little startled. Seungwoo slowly moved closer, he looked at him “I like being unique.”  It fell quiet “fair enough” Subin looked out at the water, Seungwoo decided to look at him. Nothing was said for a while, it was Seungwoo who broke the silence. “I have to say that you are unlike anyone I’ve ever met,” he took his time looking at him. “Really” Subin smiled a little, “yeah, and I like the fact that you’re not scared. 

When most people would be” he wasn’t sure what to say, could he really point out that he’s fascinated by the supernatural. All he said in the end, was; “I’m not like most people.” It begins to get a little bit colder, Subin wishes he’d worn another layer. “I think that’s why I like you” it wasn’t hard to tell, that Subin was caught off guard by that. He ends up blushing a little, “I wasn’t expecting that.” A few minutes pass and, Subin’s phone goes off. Which is a surprise.

_Chan;_

_“Are you at home? Or are you out looking for a certain someone.”_

Subin wasn’t sure what to say to that, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to reply. In the end, he sends a simple message, when he puts his phone away. He notices that Seungwoo has moved closer, he jumps a little. “Don’t do that” he smirks a little, “don’t make it so easy.” Subin was definitely aware of just how close they are, Seungwoo leans back against the tree. He’s very much aware of how much he affects him, if only he knew what was going on in Subin’s mind. He can’t help but, ask; “do you mind if I try something.”

Subin isn’t sure what to say but, somehow manages “no.” A moment later Seungwoo closes the distance completely, then he kisses him. It doesn’t last as long as he hoped, but it was as good as his dreams. He ends up blushing like crazy, “wow” he certainly felt like he was dreaming. It fell quiet since neither of them knew what to say, a little while later Subin headed home. He barely remembers the walk home, all he does remember is the dream he had that night. The next day he's woken up by Chan, ”I’m wondering did you manage to find him last night.”

Subin didn't say anything at first, he simply rolled over. ”Don’t ignore me” it's quiet then, ”I can if I want to” Chan sighs ”that’s mean.” A few minutes pass ”its too early for this, I hope you know” he doesn't see his smile. ”I know” nothing more is said, but Subin is well aware his friend is still there. Which means he won't be able to sleep anymore, ”you're not going away are you.” Chan sounds very happy as he says; ”nope,” Subin sighs and, decides to get up. He glares at him ”I hate you sometimes,” he walks out to the living room. 

Chan is quick to follow, they get settled on the couch. ”Yes, I did manage to find him, we talked and, he kissed me.” Chan is surprised ”wait what?” it slowly sinks in, ”I can't believe it.” Subin smiles a little ”neither can I,” he won't admit how it makes him feel. 

The following week.

Subin was out with Chan they were heading home after seeing a movie, it was no surprise that Subin was walking ahead. As they got close to the forest, a certain someone wandered out. ”Hi Subin” he instantly smiled, ”hi Seungwoo” they simply share a moment. Then Chan catches up, it feels a little awkward until they're introduced. 


End file.
